sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Penultimate
Calm before the Storm Full episode can be found here. Atlantis is calm once more, and the offer is made to anyone who wants to join the Renegades. Chuck and Larrin begin a platonic sexual relationship, Kevin Marks joins the Renegades in honor of the lives lost on Apollo and Daedalus, Laura Cadman joins up as well because she owes her life to the Travelers and Sheppard. Dr Esposito joins as well since after the “Tao of Rodney” escapade, Rodney fought to keep her on the base despite her error and the IOA wanting to get rid of her. Daniel recoups from his injuries, and he has a fun ‘get to know each other by telling stories’ session with Teyla. The renegades meet up to discuss when and where they’re going to escape, Radek and Mila explain that the Wormhole drive is going to take most of the power they can muster at any one point and that 65% of the city will be exposed to space when they activate it. This causes a problem as they’re surrounded by Wraith Hives and the Superhive is on it’s way. Idea from the Lunatic Fringe They discuss options including using the Traveler fleet as decoys when Sam gets a “stupid” idea. She has Chuck contact the nearest Asuran Wolfpack and offers to surrender if they’ll come and help. It’s a fake out maneuver as the Asurans will go for the Wraith before moving on Atlantis. The hope is that the Asurans will give them enough of a distraction that they can activate the wormhole drive without the risk of getting blown out of the skies while it charges us. When they contact Oberoth, John has a panic attack and suddenly runs off. Larrin goes with him and consoles him a bit, and Sam ends up going around to see how everyone’s doing. The renegades are obviously worried, but they remain adamant about their decisions. *'Alicia Vega/Dusty Mehra/Dan Drake: '''The trio spend their last night in Pegasus recovering from the battle on the Auroras, as well as getting ridiculously drunk. Dusty doesn't take part in the festivities thanks to her pain medication from her injury sustained on the Aurora. *'Chuck Campbell: 'The Chucknician is still a little shellshocked, but he's training as many Travelers as he can in running Atlantis' systems, He's quite pleased with his platonic sexual relationship with Larrin. *'Radek Zelenka: 'Along with Mila, Radek has begun to finalize the Wormhole Drive and do everything he can to make sure Atlantis is defended during the escape. *'Rafaela Esposito: 'She works alongside Radek as well as helps Laura set up Railgun Defensive Batteries around Atlantis. *'Kevin Marks: 'With Katana LaBrea's help, he repairs Daedalus as quickly as possible for potential battle with the Wraith. *'Laura Cadman: 'Sets up Railgun Defensive Batteries alongside Rafaela Esposito. *'Daniel Jackson: 'Recoups in the Atlantis Infirmary from injuries alongside Teyla and her new son. Relucant Comfort Eventually she goes to see how John is doing and he can’t take it anymore and pulls her into a hug. He begs her to stay with him as he’s coming undone from the shared emotions and feelings Rodney left him. They end up sleeping together out of comfort and relief again, but Sam is adamant that John not kiss or touch her because she’s still very confused over her feelings and actions of the past few days and doesn’t want to regret anything. John himself isn’t sure if what he’s feeling is him or Rodney and just holds back. They fall asleep with less awkwardness than before. Notable Quotes ''“Yer shittin’ me… you want me to bring you what?” “Pants sir… it’s… complicated.” ''- Chuck having to ask Sheppard to bring him some pants after his encounter with Larrin. ''“…There ''is something.. or rather some''one'' they can shoot at…“ '' “…You’re a freakin’ genius!” “Only if it works… we’ll need to…” “…it’s already working… had to keep in contact with Daedalus…” “… can only hope they get here in time…’ “Whoa whoa whoa… Wait just a minute! What the hell are you two talking about?” - Larrin frustrated at not knowing John and Samantha's stupid idea. “''No… no I… don’t… please… don’t touch me like that.”'' “I… I don’t know what to...” “… it’s not you John… I… it’s just… if you touch me…I might not stop you… and I can’t have that… not yet… maybe not ever.” - Samantha begging John not to exacerbate their already complicated and awkward relationship. Notes Category:Stargate: Universal Sin Category:Episodes